


zero gravity

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [13]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Carnival, Comedy, Crack, Dark Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Grocery Shopping, Guro, Humor, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 13: oh no!they are just so fucking stupid. i have nothing else to say. fegrtefdwsqdfergt.





	zero gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelly belly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gelly+belly).

“What!?!?!? You’ve never been to a carnival!?!?!” shouts Misaki in the vegetable aisle of the grocery store, not exactly the best place for shouting.

Akihiko turns around, surprised that Misaki was so offended by his offhand comment. “...Is it fun?” He puts a few cucumbers in the shopping cart before getting blared at again.

“Yes, it’s fun!!!! Idiot!” Misaki huffs and avoids eye contact as if Akihiko was the one to blame for his lack of normal childhood experiences. “We’re going to one right after this, got it?!”

“But won’t it be too late—?”

“It’s never too late for a carnival, Baka-Usagi! Plus, it’s summer so they’ll be plenty of carnivals everywhere!”

Akihiko sighs. It was nice seeing Misaki get all riled up for him. “Okay.”

* * *

“‘It’s never too late,’ huh?”

“Shut up. If you didn’t take so long picking out shampoo we would’ve gotten here in time.”

The pair stare into the abandoned fenced-off field, ripe with fatty-food shacks, scam games, and shabby rides. Aside from the giant stuffed bears peeking out from the game stands, Akihiko couldn’t understand what Misaki found so enthralling about this place. “Well, we can come back tomorrow.”

“Wait—! Ugh!! The last day was today! This sucks!!” Misaki kicks the sign detailing dates and times. “Screw it! Let’s break in!!!” Before Akihiko has a chance to utter his concern and disapproval with that plan, Misaki has already jumped over the fence. “C’mon, Usagi-san! Don’t be a slowpoke!” And he’s gone with a running start, laughing.

_ Cute… _ Akihiko takes a closer look at the sign, hoping that Misaki had misread it. The plastic was curled around the edges, white plastic stained yellow. Looking at the dates, the carnival had ended today. Three years ago. Once again, Akihiko thinks of disapproving, but looking up and seeing Misaki so happy, stealing stuffed animals from the unoccupied stands and rejoicing about the fall of capitalism… “I’m coming!!”

So, the pair stole a bunch of stuffed bears, rabbits, and dogs, setting them in a big pile near the entrance of the park. But then, there wasn’t much else that they could do. Sitting beside his lover on top of the huge pile, Misaki wistfully says, “I wish we could go on some of the rides. It sucks that it’s closed.” And then, his eyes light up with the promise of ideas. “...Do you think they’re hard to operate?”

“Misaki…”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!! They have  _ Zero Gravity _ over there,” he points, “It’s my favorite! Besides, I worked at the carnival in our hometown for a summer! I’ve got experience!”

Akihiko tilts his head, not having heard of this before, “What did you do?”

“Served shaved ice.”

“...Fine.”

“Yay!” Misaki springs up on his feet, immediately running toward the attractions, “You’re gonna love it!”

“Okay…”

Before Akihiko knows it, he’s strapped into the restraints— which one could describe as a complete lack of restraints; it was only a thin fabric strip that went loosely across his chest— of Misaki’s favorite _ Zero Gravity  _ ride.

“So,” Misaki excitedly explains, “It’s gonna start spinning really, really fast and you’re gonna feel like you’re stuck to the wall, but then it’s gonna start lifting up on its side and everything looks really cool!! Just you wait!” With that, Misaki runs off the platform.

Akihiko already feels nauseous.

To his surprise, the power was somehow still connected to the ride. A million neon lights go on at once, surrounding Akihiko in a glow of flashing pink and green.

“Riders, the lift-off will begin shortly,” Misaki announces in some deep, imitative voice from outside the metal half-cage.

Akihiko chuckles at this but stops once the ride starts moving. And finally, he reevaluates his situation:  _ Wait, what the fuck did I just get myself into? _ But, that concern slowly fades away as he hears Misaki giggle from over the motors and machinery.

Eventually, it starts to get fun. The feeling of such a g-force was certainly interesting, one that Akihiko had never experienced before. It was good reference material; Aikawa couldn’t yell at him for slacking this time.

Misaki was enjoying himself too, listening to Akihiko shriek as he gets spun around and around. When the ride slowly goes vertical, Misaki gets to see his terrified face too, even though it kinda just looked like a peach blob at the speed it was going. The instructions for the ride— scrawled on an ancient piece of paper taped to the booth— said that the ride would stop itself after a minute or two. So he waited.

And waited.

And it stopped. Completely. All at once. Vertical. It was no longer screams of joy and giggling, it was terror. Fear of life. Akihiko’s head slams against the metal cage before he registers that the ride has stopped. And Misaki watches him fall face-first into the machinery, still spinning. And there’s a horrific sound, a splatter of blood. The giant metal platform seems to have come loose, leaving the inner works to spin, or chop, now. Chop up Akihiko into little tiny pieces.

Misaki presses the emergency stop. He whimpers, but only for a moment. Blood had gotten on his new shirt, but that would wash out. The life insurance money, however, would stay fresh in his pocket for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
